


Assorted Flowers

by chumett



Series: Mass Effect AUs [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Flowers, Gen, One Shot, flower shop au, sheriff shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Shepard has a few things to say to the City Council. Local florist, Garrus Vakarian, helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:
> 
> http://koscheiis.tumblr.com/post/145909451923/flower-shop-au

He looked up as the doorbell tinkled. Among the pinks and blues and yellows of the flowers he’d just arranged, a mop of curly red hair came flouncing around the displays, a look of sheer hostility adorning her pretty little face.

“How can I—?”

She slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, interrupting him. “How do I passively-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” she demanded.

He chuckled, setting down the rose he was snipping and stepping around the counter. “That’s certainly an interesting request,” he commented as he searched for an appropriate vase. Something dark and classy, he was thinking. Slightly phallic for bonus points. “May I ask who it’s for?”

“The city council,” she snarled, leaning against the countertop and watching him move around the shop with sharp eyes.

That brought a smile to his face. He brought the vase and the flowers back, setting them on the counter. Normally something like this would cost quite a lot more than twenty dollars, but he liked the idea of being the florist who helped stick it to the man. He picked up the scissors and began cutting geraniums down to size.

“For stupidity,” he explained as she watched him.

“Sounds about right,” she scoffed. “You wouldn’t believe half the shit I put up with.”

He smiled and began to arrange foxglove into the vase. “You’re the new Sheriff, aren’t you?”

“That’s me. Sheriff Shepard.”

“Council’s been on you pretty hard, haven’t they?” he asked, looking up at her.

Her green eyes narrowed and she turned away, watching out the window. “I’d say,” she muttered, her little fists clenching. “Goddamn idiots.”

“For uselessness,” he explained when she glanced down at the meadowsweet. “You’ve been after that real estate agent for a while. Saren?” That struck a nerve. She looked sharply towards him, eyes narrowing as she watched his face. He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “Neighborhood watch,” he laughed. “We try to stay on top of things. He’s been on my radar for a while.”

Her eyebrows raised at him as he added in yellow carnations and orange lilies — disappointment and hatred respectively — and she said, “Do you have anything?”

“Nothing besides deep seated suspicion and a little bit of hostility,” he shrugged.

“I could use some of that,” she muttered.

As he added the finishing touches, he gave her a look. “I wouldn’t be opposed to helping. There are some leads I’ve stumbled upon.”

“That doesn’t seem like such a bad idea,” she shrugged, taking the vase as he pushed it towards her, wiping his hands on his apron. She turned back towards the door. “I’ve got a meeting with them now. You should swing by the office in an hour or so. We can talk more then.”

“Sounds good Shepard.”

As she made her way back out the door he heard her call, “What was your name?”

“Garrus,” he said with a smile. “Garrus Vakarian.”


End file.
